


A Taste Of...

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charged doesn't even begin to come close to describing the air now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of...

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 6 - atobe vs yukimura

Charged doesn't even begin to come close to describing the air now. I see him fall and know that I have done this, I have brought him down. Yet as he walks towards me, head held high, I see myself reflected in glass, in a sharp gaze and know that we are the same.

Piercing eyes burn into my soul, not accusing, but acknowledging that I would have rushed headlong down this exact path in a heartbeat were the situations reversed.

But they're not, and I've never prayed much, but for this, to hope against all probability to stand here next time with the both of us whole, regardless of who is the victor.

Heat sparks when I take his hand in mine, palms sweaty, sliding together as I raise them. The net is nothing between us, part of me is surprised it hasn't simply burned away from the pressure weighing down. I force myself to meet that look and we take a step closer, I can nearly feel his breath pushing against mine, still ragged.

A drop of sweat falls across parched lips, a pink tongue flicks out to catch it but misses, another drop lost to whatever memories clay may hold.

I wonder, briefly, what it would be like to taste defeat.

Tezuka's hand tightens in my own and I realize, there is no such thing as defeat here.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/9716.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/4549.html)  
> 


End file.
